Suplícame (Selena Lauren)
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: La vida puede sorprenderte en cualquier sitio pero cuando una serie de misteriosos y excitantes mensajes llegan a tu teléfono móvil justo en medio de la clase más aburrida del universo, la locura se desata... ¿Responderá?... ¿Responderá ella?...


Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí...

Le miraba y otra vez desde distintos ángulos y posiciones pero la verdad era que ese carcamal malhumorado y arcaico debía haberse jubilado años antes de que ella naciese.

Sus clases eran un verdadero suplicio. Inapetentes a más no poder y encima un absoluto aburrimiento. Al menos agradecían que fuesen a última hora y no a primera, porque podría caer dormida con sus tediosas explicaciones y ya no despertar más en toda la mañana.

A veces incluso el desganado profesor daba alguna que otra cabezadita entre explicación y explicación o al dispensar trabajos a realizar en clase. Hoy debía haber tomado café de sobra porque no parecía querer callar.

Su fañosa voz, su tono austero y lacónico dando la lección era poco menos que anesteciante y adormecedor.

Selena sentada en una de las mesas de la última fila suspiró, volviendo a cambiar por enésima vez de posición en el pupitre. Le desesperaba tener que permanecer tanto tiempo sentada y callada tan solo escuchándole, especialmente porque era dada a ser participe en las clases y a intervenir y lo único por lo que luchaba en aquellos instantes era por ponerse en pie y lanzarle lo primero que tuviese a mano para que se callase de una buena vez.

En lugar de eso, metió la mano con disimulo bajo su cartapacio negro y asomando el móvil volvió a mirar la hora una vez más. Cuarenta y siete minutos y trece segundos la separaban de la total libertad. Se moría de ganas de salir por la puerta y dejar atrás la universidad todo un fin de semana.

El profesor continuó hablando de fondo sin cesar y justo cuando Selena se dispuso a guardar el móvil se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje no leído en el whatsapp desde la última vez que lo comprobó. Probablemente sería una tontería...

Quizás solo fuese Shawn, su compañero de piso para recordarle que debía comprar algo de cena para esa noche o quizás, Elena para quejarse de como había encontrado el baño al entrarse a duchar. Tal vez fuese Rocío, otra de las estudiantes españolas de intercambio que convivían con ellos desde hacía unas semanas para saber si se había llevado las llaves o las había olvidado de nuevo en algún rincon del desordenado apartamento antes de ella marcharse a la universidad.

El caso era que cuando lo abrió, su rostro cambió súbitamente y el color tiño sus mejillas al tiempo que sentía la humedad florecer inesperadamente en ella.

"Si vuelves a deslizar la mano tan sensualmente por tus labios como has hecho hace medio segundo, lo más probable es que me vea obligada a interrumpir la clase y acabe expulsada por pegarte a la pared que tienes detrás y recorrerte enterita con mi lengua..."

Notablemente ruborizada, institivamente Selena echó un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de descubrir quién podía ser la autora de tal mensaje pero nadie parecía reparar en ella.

Ni a su izquierda, ni a su derecha, ni delante, ni detrás, en zig zag, recto o en diagonal, los cuarenta y tres alumnos de clase parecían centrados en tomar apuntes de la lección, otros muchos en jugar distraídamente con el estuche, las hojas del cuaderno o su cabello... y otros tantos intentando no caer dormidos sobre sus libros, pero nada... ninguna pista, ningún atisbo de quién podía haber sido.

Tragando saliva volvió a releer el mensaje, barajó la posibilidad de que se tratase de un error pero un nuevo mensaje apareció en la misma conversación.

"¿Acaso no me crees, Selena?..."

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y algo dentro de ella se estremeció ocasionando que tuviese que cruzar las piernas al sentir como las palabras que a ella llegaban disparaban una descarga electrica desde sus ojos hasta lo más profundo de su ser haciendo que su oscura ropa interior se empapase.

Por un segundo, no se movió incapaz de interpretar el mensaje, no porque no lo entendiese sino porque ni siquiera tenía grabada en el teléfono móvil a la remitente.

"¿Quién eres?"

Fue lo único que acertó a escribir pasados unos largos segundos antes de levantar la vista y recorrer con ella disimuladamente todo el salón de clase tratando de percibir algún movimiento o gesto que la delatasen.

Nada de nada.

Nadie parecía estar usando el móvil, nadie parecía interesado en ella.

"Respira..."

"Respira Selena... o se darán cuenta de lo excitada que ya estás..."

Selena que se sonrojó aún más nada más llegarle ambos mensajes, volvió a recorrer con la vista todo el salón. La voz del profesor era una constante que llegaba a lo lejos pero ya ni le escuchaba.

"Hablo muy en serio"

"¿Quién eres?"

Empezaba a sentirse impotente, irritada y molesta por no saber quién estaba jugando con ella.

"Te diré quien soy... si tú me dices lo que quiero oír..."

Selena que leyó el mensaje, hizo un gesto algo insegura.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?"

Un sonido a lo lejos captó la atención y se dio cuenta de que el profesor había comenzado a escribir algo en la pizarra para que apuntasen, en cuanto su mirada regreso al móvil tuvo que removerse algo más incomoda en el asiento sintiendo el calor hacer arder sus mejillas.

"Que sabes tan bien como yo, que te morirías de ganas de que lo hiciese..."

"De que mientras el profesor de lengua explica la aburrida teoría... yo me levante de mi asiento, me dirija a ti... y tomándote del rostro con mis manos atrape tus labios con tanta fuerza que al pegarte hacia atrás de la pared... rogarías por que te permitiese tomar aire mientras mi mano desciende y recorre tu vientre hasta deslizarse entre tus piernas en una suave caricia que ambas sabemos que te encantará..."

En ese punto las encendidas mejillas de Selena eran tan evidentes que tuvo que disimular, y cubrirse disimuladamente parte de la cara con la otra mano antes de soltar el aire que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba unos instantes reteniendo.

Quiso poner el cartapacio encima rápidamente, la mano... se sentía tan torpe en aquellos instantes que casi tira las cosas de su mesa al suelo. Algunas personas cercanas se volvieron rápidamente, y el profesor carraspeó para llamar la atención de la clase, y proseguir con la explicación logrando que todos nuevamente devolvieran su atención a la pizarra.

Selena que tragó inquieta bajó la mirada al móvil nuevamente topándose con un nuevo mensaje.

"Si supieses porque partes de ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo querría deslizar la lengua ahora mismo... empaparías aún más esa silla... te sentirías tan húmeda que me suplicarías que lo hiciese una y otra... y otra vez... hasta que te temblasen las piernas y no pudieses siquiera sentarte..."

Un involuntario sonido, algo así como un débil gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios y ya no solo sus mejillas ardieron sino toda ella en su máxima excitación.

El recibir esos mensajes y no saber quién los escribía resultaba debía confesar que muy excitantes. Podría ser cualquier chica de las que estaban allí, podría ser cualquiera pero... ¿quién?

Recien comenzaba el curso, apenas conocía a nadie y dudaba que alguien que no compartiese curso anterior tuviese su número de teléfono, no... seguro que solo era una broma, algo para tomarle el pelo... algo... o eso creyó justo antes de que un último mensaje la sorprendiese...

"Pronto llegaré a ti como nadie te ha tocado en tu vida... y me desearás... me desearás tanto que el solo hecho de pensar en mi hará que se humedezcan tus bragas..."

Selena que tragó aún con más fuerza emitió un suspiro que tuvo que contener irremediablemente para no delatarse una vez más...

"Pronto..."

"Muy pronto..."

Continuara...


End file.
